warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eruditos
Los Eruditos son académicos que han dedicado sus vidas a la adquisición de conocimientos: ascetas que profundizan en filosofía y teoría de la ciencia, monjes especializados en doctrinas religiosa e instructores que se esfuerzan por educar a los hijos de nobles y mercaderes adinerados. Algunos eruditos se inclinan por conocimientos esotéricos o prohibidos; esta vía requiere una gran fortaleza mental y la disposición a arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por cazadores de brujas y demás fanáticos. Aquellos que estudian y observan activamente las leyes se consideran un tipo especializado de erudito en el Viejo Mundo. Muchos académicos se ganan la vida enseñando en alguna de las universidades del Viejo Mundo, alquilando sus servicios como preceptores o escribiendo sesudos tratados sobre diversas materias. En algunos casos, los Eruditos encuentran un mecenas que financie sus estudios, pudiendo dedicarse sin preocupaciones a sus metas intelectuales. Los Eruditos están interesados en el conocimiento por el conocimiento mismo, y no se encierran en una materia concreta, sino que lo estudian todo a medida que surge la oportunidad. Aunque no son aventureros por naturaleza, muchos Eruditos llegarán a grandes extremos para conseguir noticias o información inusual o recuperar conocimientos perdidos, y no es raro para ellos vivir como aventureros para llegar al tipo de lugares inaccesibles a los que otros académicos no se atreverían a ir. Un día en su vida thumb|left|250x250px Los eruditos pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo investigando. Si se les paga para que lo hagan, su investigación se centrará únicamente en aquellos asuntos relacionados con la solicitud de información de su empleador. Si se les dejara en sus propios temas, la mayoría de los eruditos seguirían meticulosamente cada pista, cada hilo de información dentro de sus áreas de interés hasta su conclusión lógica, catalogando todas las derivaciones recientemente descubiertas para su posterior exploración y estudio. Dedicando la mayor parte de sus vidas a la acumulación de conocimiento, los eruditos son las personas cultas a las que las autoridades deben recurrir en ocasiones. Como tales, a veces son empleados por un señor Noble o un líder religioso y bien remunerados, pero la mayoría de las veces trabajan independientemente y viven una existencia precaria. Algunos se especializan en temas religiosos o filosóficos, mientras que otros son expertos en el tema de derecho, matemáticas, lingüística, ciencias e incluso ciencias oscuras y prohibidas, aunque breve es la permanencia del erudito descubierto por adentrarse en los saberes que era mejor ignorar. 3ª Ed. thumb|330pxWithin the universities of the Empire students strive to understand the basics of the subjects taught. Many students fail to fully grasp the intricacies of their chosen discipline, but those few who do are recognised as masters in their field and are given qualifications to prove it. These scholars seek to increase their knowledge further, and often remain in academia to further their studies and to lecture about their thoughts to the next generation of students. Subjects that scholars dedicate their lives to understanding include: History - the study of the wars the Empire has won and the innovations its rulers have patronised. Wars that the Empire lost, or foreign innovations, are not subject to particular scrutiny. Bestiaria - the study of the animals and plants of the world. A scholar of bestiaria will be able to divulge the vital statistics, diet and reproductive methods of organisms ranging from humble mould to the Black Leviathan. Philosophy - the art of seeking to justify the manner in which men behave in a civilised society. Some scholars of philosophy argue that there are better ways to live, though they are usually ignored. Literature - the study of great works written by poets, playwrights and authors of the Empire. Tilean literature is also studied by dint of its great age. Bretonnian literature is roundly ignored. Whilst most scholars are comfortable in the halls of the universities some feel the need to explore the world outside, either seeking some form of escape or looking for new information about their chosen subject. They might even ally with adventurers if there is some promise of exploring foreign lands and ancient languages, or encountering strange beasts. Asociaciones *Escuela Itinerante Imágenes Erudito dibujo.jpg Erudito por Paul Bonner.png Investigador-Erudito por Russ Nicholson.jpg erudito traductor.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir